


On Two Wheels

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: 221B Challenge prompt:  bicycleJohn thinksSherlock can do anything.  He gets a surprise on their current case.





	On Two Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I love to bicycle, so had to give this one a go 😊

“Dammit, John! You startled me!”

John is surprised as well. He enters to the sight of his flat mate lunging forward to catch several large volumes that have just toppled from his crown.

“What on earth.....?” 

“Practicing. Balance.”

“For your case? I thought you had solved it.”

“I did! It was obvious! But Scotland Yard wants absolute proof.” A scowl crosses his face. “And the only way to provide that proof is to re-enact the crime......which requires a bicycle.” 

Yes, and...?”

“I, um, I, never learned to ride a bicycle.” Sherlock provides this admission in a small voice, almost a whisper.

John immediately perceives Sherlock’s embarrassment. He suddenly sees him as a small child, an intelligent and over-achieving child who never learned to ride like his classmates. At that moment, John knew there was only one thing to do. .

The next day finds John with his hands perched lightly on Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock is sitting astride a brand new bicycle, blue and shiny. John can hear the trepidation in Sherlock’s voice as he says “I’m, I’m ready.”  
A healthy push and the bicycle wobbles first one way, then the other. Suddenly, Sherlock straightens, the bicycle gathers speed, and John grins from ear to ear. Yelling as loud as he can while pumping his fist into the air, “Bravo, Sherlock, BRAVO!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
